Why My Life?
by Yaoi4596
Summary: Sometimes I wonder, why me and my screwed up life? If I was not in this situation, my baby, the father & I would be at home with my family right now. This itself is ridiculous... Bamon AU,AH the summary sucks but enjoy reading
1. Chapter 1

Why My Life?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Tomorrow People nor Glee

AN! Hello there! I am quite new to this posting stuff but plot bunnies were raging inside of my head for a year with this idea. This will be an AU Story. It will also revolve around certain things like: Bonnie will have a stable home, loving parents but they will be different in this case. Nobody will abandon her when she needs them. She will be loved like she needs to be. Some of this will be with original characters of my creations (like her parents and siblings). She will not only be a witch, she will be some other things that you find out as you read along in future chapters. They will BE sort of OOC. Bonnie will have a backbone, it is existent. Damon will be his douche-bag self that we all know and love/hate. Elena will be Elena (WHORE!). Stefan will be Stefan but in Ripper! Stefan in the first chapter until described why he is in that form. Caroline will be Caroline. Enjoy the Story!

Bonnie's POV

_This is some straight up bullshit. Why did we have to be in this? The Scooby Doo gang of Mystic Falls is always in some knee-deep crap. I'm already disguising my scent and the sound of my beating heart so that Stefan wouldn't find me or my unborn child. Yeah, if you're wondering why I am pregnant, who is my baby's daddy? And in this predicament with Stefan trying to find me slash bite me?! Well gather around, I shall tell you a great story of how this came to be in a few short months. You can sense my sarcasm. But 4 months ago, being a teenage witch was already hard enough, but this was ridiculous…_

_4 months earlier…_

"Bonnie! Amber! Astrid! Jesse! Time for you to get your breakfast!" My mother screamed into the built-in speaker that went all over the huge house. I groggily got up and stretched and went to my private bathroom. If we only had one bathroom, it would have been chaos. Taking care of my business in 5 minutes tops and with adorable outfit to top it all off. Getting out of my room and thinking of how the day is going to begin. But when I walk into the spacious kitchen, is NOT what I had in mind! Dad had mom hiked up on the wall while driving into her slow and hard. "Dominic, oh God please stop-"Mom's words was interrupted when Dad bit her and she squealed while scratching along Dad's chest and eyes rolled up in her head. "GET A ROOM GUYS!" I screamed realizing that a few seconds of my day was scarred already. They stopped and looked over at me. Mom was the first one to get off pulling her work skirt down. Mom was not a skinny person, she is a beautiful plus size woman with curly hair, and her skin is a beautiful shade of brown, a mole below her big nose to the top of her mouth and beautiful brown cat eyes. Her boobs and ass is huge that went great with her curves and height. I have part of her ass, height and curves, but I do not have her boobs. Thank God! "Sorry Bonnie that you had to see that. Ready to eat some delicious breakfast?" While Dad was fixing himself, he says while embarrassed, "Sorry Bon." Dad was a huge man with a body for days, a mustache, long dreads (yes my dad is a dread head), thick lips and a shade darker than my mom. I stood there with my eyes big for a few more seconds. Then my older brother Jesse came down the steps saying, "Morning everybody. Have to run to the college." Jesse was not as big as dad, developing a mustache of his own, muscular but lean body and light as mom with my eyes. He lifted me up like he has always done when we were kids. Hugged mom and gave her a kiss. Hugged Dad with that one armed hug that men do… I will not ever understand. "Be good pipsqueak." "I always am!" He always teased me about my height but it was out of love. While watching Jesse walk out the door, I turn to see Dad molesting Mom. AGAIN! Forever freaks. I walk over to the island and start eating my bacon, eggs, pancakes and strawberries with fervor. Half way done with my breakfast, Astrid and Amber comes down the stairs still in their night clothes. On the right, Astrid is the one who is about 5'9 inches tall with olive brown skin with her natural curly hair all over her head. On the left, Amber is the one who is 5'3(an inch away from me), plus sized just like mom but has the same skin tone as Dad. "Hey girls, why are you still in your night clothes?" Dad said while still holding onto mom's hips. "They gave the senior's day off for the week." Both responded without missing a beat. "Mmmm… I didn't know that." Mom says confused. _The only reason you didn't remember because you were too busy 'putting it in' like teenagers _I said in my head as I roll my eyes. "Heard that Bonnie." Mom said not lifting her head. _Dammit! _I said in my mind once more. Mom is a telepath and it can be quite irritating, but she doesn't do it as Auntie Jasmine, she will bust you in your shit and expose it. Mom tries to be tamer about it. "Don't let me send you to your Auntie Jasmine." "Don't do that, you know she is VERY sadistic Jammie. She will beat they ass with her famous leather belt and taunt them by smacking it together with a creeper face." Dad says while shivering. He is a big dude but is scared of Mom and Auntie Jasmine. It was quite hilarious. "I know, but twin is not as sadistic as my brother Grimmy." Mom said as she was smirking evilly. Astrid and Amber left a long time ago, scared of facing Auntie Jasmine in bad terms. I began to shudder, thinking of what she would do. But then my little sister Evelyn runs in and says, "Mommy, Daddy &amp; Bon-Bon!" She says with her golden-brown eyes glittering with happiness jumping into Dad's arms. She is SOOOOOO ADORABLE! She makes me happy that Mom and Dad are freaks. Le sigh… but under all of that, she is secretly a demon to people that are mean to her friends, even to teachers. She is just like Auntie Jasmine but with a tinge of Mom mixed in. "Ready to eat?" I asked her while pinching her chubby cheeks. "Yes pwease." I turn to see Mom and Dad engage in conversation in Russian. _"Я собираюсь отшлепать эту задницу (I am going to spank that ass)."_ Dad said and mom responded with this while biting his ear: _"В то время как вы облигаций и кляп меня? Я буду наслаждаться этим очень (While you bond and gag me?_ _I will enjoy it very much)_." I looked at both of them and gagged. Then I had said "Urrrrgh!_ Вы, ребята, смешно! Папа, держать его в штанах! Мама, перестать быть словесная шлюха! Эвелин, люблю тебя и быть хорошим в школе (You guys are ridiculous! Dad, keep it in your pants! Mom, stop being a verbal whore! Evelyn, love you and be good at school)." _I had said while pointing to each one of them and started to leave. _"Люблю тебя Бон-Бон! (Love you Bon-Bon!)"_ She jumped out of Dad's arms and gave me a big hug and a wet kiss. I tell Astrid and Amber bye and leave to a new beautiful day. Hope it doesn't suck too bad. Then Mom text me saying, 'Get penetrated by a smexy guy or at least get fingered! XOXO XD' Yes, this is really ridiculous...

Yeah, this is my first fanfiction, posting it anyway. Auntie Jasmine and her husband and kids will be introduced in the next chapter. If you go on Tumblr (epicyaoibamon), then you will see what the dad, and the kids look like.


	2. Chapter 2

Why My Life? Chapter 2

Every time I try to get something done… it doesn't happen.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, it's life. Life happens. Thank God we are all still here. I hope everyone is doing great. If you're not, things will get better. Just believe in yourself(wait… is that a song lyric? Yes, yes it is, dang it Lena Horne! I love you!). By the way, my first chapter was not suppose to look like that, FF be doing things. I will try to do something about that. I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor Sade. I wish I could. Sade is life, beside Prince, Nas, Rihanna, Rod Stewart, Kat Graham, Coldplay, Lauryn Hill, The Wu-Tang Clan(hell yeah!), B.B. King(R.i.p), and David Bowie(R.i.p). OH! And also, The Isley Brothers! I'm sorry, got off track there. Music is my life. (Starts to sing) _Tiger style,Yo, huh, huh_

_Wu-Tang Clan Ain't Nuttin Ta Fuck Wit_

_Wu-Tang Clan Ain't Nuttin Ta Fuck Wit_

_Wu-Tang Clan Ain't Nuttin Ta Fuck Wit_

_There's noplace to hide once I step inside the room_

_Dr. Doom, prepare for the boom_

_BAM! Aw, MAN! I SLAM_

_JAM, now scream like Tarzan_

*Gets hit upside the head* OWIE!

**Dumbass, go on.**

Sorry, **ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? Why am I in this situation? All I am trying to do is live my life. But I can't even do that! I need to get out of here!_ My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a growl. "Come on Bonnie, I am getting very thirsty. Your wouldn't leave me hanging like this, would you?"

_Is this guy serious? Is this muthafucka serious? He just fed off of 8 men, 16 women, 15 vampires, 4 werewolves &amp; 5 witches! This bitch was practically given a damn feast and he wants something from me? He ripped off all of their heads, sucked them dry, probably fucked a few of them, and now he is saying that he is hungry?! AGAIN?! I am not feeding him SHIT! That reminds me… I'm hungry. I am eating for 2 now. Mom's Lasagna sounds great, add some yogurt with that, plus some banana on top of my steak. Some apple pie with some slices of dill pickle. Swallow all that down with some good ol' homemade grape juice. PAUSE! I seriously need to get the hell on outta here!_

**Before these events occurred…**

* * *

**Bonnie's p.o.v.**

"Woooo, it's cold. I need my jacket." I put my arms around myself as I ran to my car. I put the key in the lock and opened the passenger door to get the jacket. I jumped as I see Midnight, one of our families black cat, jumps in the car seat, now on top of the jacket. _Great._ "Meow." Midnight says as he snuggles deeper into the jacket. I reach out to get him off, but he wouldn't budge. He looks at me like, 'You're not getting this today. Good luck.'

Now this is wonderful. My cat just got comfortable, on my jacket. I'm freezing my ass off. I see my parents getting it on earlier, not the first time but still traumatized for life, I shouldn't have had that pizza the other night, I am going to be late to Aunt Jasmine, I got homework due tomorrow, I got a biology test to study for, Jasmine gon' beat my ass, now I gotta go back in to get another jacket!

Now I gotta carry his little ass back to the house, put him in his cat bed, then get my other jacket, avoid cat hair getting everywhere &amp; now I remember I forgot my bag with my workout gear. I hope we don't do it outside again, almost froze to death. My ASS cheeks felt half frozen! She is THAT MEAN! Good Lord, I need a break. I look down at Midnight, purring soundly. I pick him &amp; the jacket up, saying, "Uh huh, enjoy yourself you little bastard. Imma get you back for that." I kicked the car door closed &amp; run to the house. This is ridiculous.

Lord, help me. Now I can't even open the door because I got him in my hands!

Midnight: 2,

Me: 0.

I try to knock on the dang on door, but this is not going to work out. As I was about to try to knock again, the door opens revealing my sister Astrid. She looks down and says, "Midnight outside again huh?" I answer, "Yes, he's a pain sometimes." She agrees, then she suggests, "I know, I was having a problem with Inky, Winky &amp; Slinky earlier. How about this, I'll take him to his cat bed, you lock your car up. Okay? It's about to snow." I turn around to see a few snowflakes started to fall. Wasn't it just sunny a few minutes ago? "Alright, now I gotta go and change my clothes."

I hand Midnight over to Astrid, run to the car, AGAIN, to lock the whole car up. I open the door and press the lock on the passenger side. Close the door &amp; run up to the house while snow continues to fall into my hair. _Great, now it's going to be a tangled mess!_ I enter the foyer, seeing my sister Amber feeding Evelyn happily. "Hey guys." I say as they both turn around to greet me at the same time. "Hi Bonnie! You're still here?" Evelyn gets out of the chair, runs to me for a hug.

I gave her a great big ol' hug, then I run up the steps to my room to change my clothes. I was near my room until I heard Sade's_ Love is Stronger than Pride_ from my parents room. Now I'm really going to be late. Hey, it's not my fault that Sade caught me off guard, she got the groove. I walk up to their door, crack it open to see them singing along with Sade while they were rubbing mom's currently 6 ½ months pregnant belly.

**Jacqui:**_ I won't pretend that I intend to stop living_

_I won't pretend I'm good at forgiving_

_But I can't hate you_

_Although I have tried_

_Aaa aa aa aahh aaaaaahhhh_

_I still really really love you_

_Love is stronger than pride_

_I still really really love you_

_Mmm mm mm mmm mmmmm_

**Dominic:** _I won't pretend that I intend to stop living_

_I won't pretend I'm good at forgiving_

_But I can't hate you_

_Although I have tried_

_Mmm mm mm aaa aaaaahhhh_

_I still really really love you_

_Love is stronger than pride_

_I still really really love you_

_Mmm mm mm mm mmm_

**Together:**_ Sitting here wasting my time_

_Would be like_

_Waiting for the sun to rise_

_It's all too clear things come and go_

_Sitting here waiting for you_

_Would be like waiting for winter_

_It's gonna be cold_

_There may even_

_Be snow_

_I still really really love you_

_Love is stronger than pride_

_I still really really love you_

_Love is stronger_

_I still really love you_

_Love is stronger than pride_

_Oohhh yeaaa_

**Harmonizing together as the song ends…**

_They sound so beautiful together. That is so romantic, yet ironic. I wish that I could have had that with Jeremy. But mom &amp; dad are right, fuck him_!

* * *

**A few weeks ago…**

Running from the car, I enter the house through the back door, slamming it. Running to my mother's office at the middle of the long hallway. I enter without the courtesy of knocking. What I walk in on is my mom &amp; dad on the long couch that the patient is supposed to sit on. Mom was humming softly while laid out on the couch, and dad was on his knees. Probably doing something else nasty. But they weren't, surprisingly. Dad's ear was on her stomach, listening to the babies move while mom's hands are in his dreads. They looked content, in their own little world. That served to make me even angrier.

Mom looks up, surprised and asks, "Bonnie, what are you doing here so early?" I didn't answer fast enough, I didn't really realize how early it was, I am usually either with my friends or with my boyfriend. The latter is part of the reason. "Why didn't she just read my mind? She's good at doing that!" I whispered angrily, then the room suddenly got cold, then mom interjected her answer. "Because I respect people's privacy young lady. I didn't have to read your mind for that. I can read your face and your stance. I can also hear. I may troll my family sometimes, but I do know when to stop. Don't look at us as if we were sticking in your craw all day. I am not like those stupid bitches out on the streets who don't care a thing about you. I don't stand for that stupid shit."

"Wait mom-" I say but she puts her hand up to stop me. She continues to speak. "Wait nothing. Don't ever come at me like that again, okay? Better know who to pick your battles with &amp; how to pick your battles." I stand there for a second, thinking about my decision. _Damn, I really messed up._ I thought in surprise. "I'm sorry mom and dad, I was just in the motion. Didn't mean to come home and bust in like that." Dad gets up from his knees, sits beside mom &amp; says, "You don't have to apologize to me. Just to your mother. That was not very smart. You know better than that. What's the problem?"

I didn't know what to tell them. That Jeremy broke up with me, or WHY he did it. "Can I come over and sit between you two?" I asked them both. "Yes, you can, you know that." They both said while looking at each other, smiling like they were thinking the same thing. This is not helping me at all. I go &amp; sit between them like a little impudent child. "What has been actually sticking in your craw as your mother say?" Dad says as mom evilly side-eyed him. "Dominic, you got one more time." She says as she raises her left eyebrow (sign of impending death). How quaint mom. That's some Batman shit.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Jacques." Dad says as he holds his hands up as a sign of giving in. "Now, what is wrong with you child?" Mom asks as she softly starts rubbing my back. I started to cry. I just couldn't help it. It really hurt my heart. Mom rubs the tears from my eyes, pulls me to her as dad joins in as to show their love. "Jeremy broke up with me." I say while shaking in my parent's arms. Then mom let's me go, looks at me &amp; says, "Why would he do that?" I sniffled a little, I just wanted to get it out and go to my room.

"He cheated on me, with Anna." I responded to them. Mom put my head on her shoulder, stroking my face. But I felt my dad shaking angrily. "IMMA KILL HIM!" He abruptly screams as he stands up. Mom calmly starts to speak as she strokes my hair. "Wait a minute Dominic. Don't do it, because I'm going to kill him." "Mom, dad, please don't hurt him." I pleaded with them. "Wait a second…" Mom says as she pats me on my left shoulder, asking me, "You don't want us to hurt him? That's some bullshit. Also, didn't the girl Anna die in a fire about a week ago?" I knew it would come to this. This will not be pleasant. "Yes, she did mom."

Mom &amp; dad paused for a minute. Mom starts to laugh. Okay, now she has literally lost it. She breathes in &amp; out, now saying, "I don't know about you, but I would be laughing my ass off. So the boy is fucking Casper now?" Dad turns his head to hide his snickering. _Assholes._ I thought, quite perturbed. Then I bit the bullet. "Why? Why would you be laughing?" Mom looks straight into my eyes, serious, saying, "Why would you trade the alive girl for the dead bitch? It's one thing to love someone who has passed on. You say you can't live without them. But even you have the right to love again. That boy takes the cake. He did some **Ghost** shit. He was fucking Casper while you said no. That boy didn't care about you, he was mad because you weren't putting out. Am I right or wrong?"

Unfortunately, she was right. I didn't know what to do or say. _She hit it dead on the nail._ I winced from that thought. _Why did I use that wording?_ He said that I wasn't giving him 'the goods'. He hurt my feelings and I am not sure how to handle this. My dad interjects, "Simple enough, he was calling you a prude. Now I'm going to kill him." Mom now says with steel in her voice, "Stop. It's not even worth your time Donnie." Dad's ramrod straight back slumped a little bit after mom called him his pet name. _Oh jeez._ I thought while rolling my eyes. "Jacq, I am not going to let that hormonal kid say some shit like that. I know you feel the same about it." "Of course I do, that little boys dick is not going to be any good when he gets 20-something. All that fucking, sucking, &amp; drugging is going to catch up with him. The more you know."

I turn my head to look at my mother, this woman was crazy. I could practically hear the music that was supposed to go behind it. _I need to get out of here._ "Bon-Bon, you seriously need to get over him." Mom says as she struggles to get up. Dad comes to help her out and walks her to her maternity chair. "Thank you Dom. Such a sweetheart." They kiss for a minute and it really does not help me. _They are such saps._ "Why I say this is because you are a beautiful young woman. Your brother &amp; sisters are all beautiful. I don't want you hanging on to a pipe dream that will never be. I love all of you too much for you to end up like that."

I started to cry again. It's not like I haven't had any issues with past relationships. It's just that we connected and it felt great to connect with someone like that. It really does hurt me. "Baby, it is always good to cry, it eases your hurt. Just because you didn't do what he wanted of you does not mean that you should in the next relationship you have. That's not how this work. He has a lot of things to work out with himself. And so do you. Relationships do not revolve around sex. It revolves around the love, the trust &amp; truth you both share for each other." Mom looks at me with sympathy. Dad walks up to me, sits next to me while handing me some more tissue &amp; states, "Your mother is right. Not everyone is going to be 'the one' for you. Not everything is going to be just right neither. But there is someone that will complete you. Every one you meet is not a coincidence. They might mean something to you, your family, friends, possibly anything. If you're patient, the love of your life might find you. Dry those beautiful eyes. You are more strong and interesting than those uninteresting bitches." "Besides, the boy will pay for that in another way." Then mom sings a part of Lauryn Hill's_ Lost One's._

**Jacques:** _Now don't you understand man universal law_

_What you throw out comes back to you, star_

_Never underestimate those who you scar_

_Cause karma, karma, karma comes back to you hard_

_You can't hold God's people back that long_

_The chain of Shatan wasn't made that strong_

_Trying to pretend like your word is your bond_

_But until you do right, all you do will go wrong_

_Now some might mistake this for just a simple song_

_And some don't know what they have 'til it's gone_

_Now even when you're gone you can still be reborn_

_And, from the night can arrive the sweet dawn_

_Now, some might listen and some might shun_

_And some may think that they've reached perfection_

_If you look closely you'll see what you've become_

_Cause you might win some but you just lost one_

_You might win some but you just lost one_

_You might win some but you just lost one_

_You might win some but you just lost one_

_You might win some but you just lost one_

_You might win some but you really lost one_

_You just lost one, it's so silly how come_

_When it's all done did you really gain from_

_What you done done, it so silly how come_

I wiped my eyes, hugged my dad. Then I go to hug my mom. But I paused, then asked. "Wait, what do I do if I see him next time?" Both my parents looked at each other, then looked at me. They say together. "Fuck him! Let him keep fucking Casper." I couldn't help but to laugh that time.

* * *

**Back to present time…**

_Hmmm… I'm glad they told me that, but it is still a little unsettli-_ My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a little figure around my calf. I look down to see that it's our fluffy tortie Slinky. She looks up at me with her big machalite eyes and says "Meow..", then keeps on slinking around my calf(hence the name). "You're still here?" I hear my parents say. I look up and they were looking terrified. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Mom pointed to the clock on the back wall of their room. It read 9:59. "9:59?! I'm two hours late!" I ran to my room to get my Nike workout bag. I grabbed my green jacket &amp; put it on as neat as i could. I don't have time to change my clothes. I'll change at her house if I even make it far enough.

I ran down the stairs like a bat out of hell. I open the front door and ran without closing it. I unlocked my car and opened the right side backdoor throwing my things back there. Closed the door and ran to close the front door. Almost slipped due to the fresh snow on the ground. Closed the door, then jogged back to the car. I opened my door, got in and started the engine. "Great, now I gotta wait for a few minutes." I huffed while leaning my head back. I opened the armrest compartment and grabbed my ponytail holder. I put my hair in a up-do and I heard a meow. I turned to see it was Slinky in the backseat. "Dammit Slinky! Oh well, I might as well take you along. She doesn't seem to mind you." I put the stick on drive and started on the street.

I started to really think about some things as I pass all of the block. Really nice neighborhood that I live in. Sometimes I really wonder how she is soooo mean! Even when pregnant, she hates being down for the count. She despises weakness, she doesn't care for it nor wants it. Her house comes into view, such a lovely home. She actually loves her solitude. _Reminds me of my home, but my auntie likes to be outside of city limits._ I thought while pouting. I get out of the car while Slinky follows me(deal with her later). I go around the house to the side kitchen door. I open the door, run into the kitchen and put my stuff down as quickly as I can. Slinky purrs and goes over to the dog bed &amp; goes to sleep. "Killer must be on her walk. Quite odd that she always goes over there." I whispered while slipping on my exercise gear on. I finally finished and jogged quietly into the grand house's foyer with shoes and mat in my hands, hoping she didn't hear me.

"You're late." I hear on the left side of me. I turn to see my auntie Jasmine, seizing my attire while holding a horse whip &amp; wearing a maternity dress. The woman almost looked like mom, but she has a smaller size bust(she does prefer that), a bit darker yet lovely shade of brown, a huge afro that for some reason smells like chocolate(mmmmm… when she actually acts like a human, I am able to hug her and know), has an ass that is out of this world(mom makes sure to remind her ALL of the time before attacking her, hehehe), and a more serious demeanor. Sometimes I wonder how can she always be so mean, but my mother is so sweet. Mom is the sympathizer, she is the executioner. More or less, she's a dick.

"Over two hours late. I don't understand how you were so late. All you have to do is wake up early and make it here. It's only a 45 minute drive. It's not like you're a stranger to this place." I didn't want to tell her that I got held up by Sade, the family cat that decided to sleep on my jacket, my parents and myself. Wait… it is my fault. Sort of... "Well, since you were late, CONCENTRATE ON THIS TABLE! While standing on one leg, on your tiptoes and arms up like a T." She screams as I got into the position. Dang bro, she didn't even give me a second to breathe. I struggle to keep the table up, I keep thinking about bad things. _This is not helping me out._ I thought bitterly while trying to keep the stance and the table up.

"You have too much on your mind. Concentrate!" Jasmine said as I stood on my left foot tip toes, barefoot. Well better than being on spikes like last week. I continued to try and balance myself, and the table, still a bit wobbly. Considering how long our family has been doing this since childhood, it is still a lot of things we need to work on. Jasmine still looking a little disappointed, she says, "Let's take a minute. What's on your mind?" I get off of that leg and sat on the rolled out mat. "Well…" "Is it because that boy fucked Casper?" Jasmine says as she looks at her stopwatch. I look up at her mortified. "Did mom tell you?" "One, she didn't tell me. We share a mental link but we respect each other's privacy. Two, I may speak to your mother slash my sister every other day, but she knows I am up close and personal type of person. Phone conversations can be trivial for my taste. And three, My son slash your cousin Richard told me." Jasmine says matter-of-factly.

_Well damn, that was a mouthful._ I thought a little dazed. "What did she say about it? Wait, lemme guess, she laughed her ass off?" She was definitely correct. "Yes, both mom &amp; dad were there and they shared the same opinions. They said 'fuck him! Leave him with Casper.'" She snickered, then straightened back into training mode. "They're both right. The boy always seems to think fucking is the answer to all of the deaths he has had as of late. His dick is going to be dead once he reaches 20-something. All of that fucking every other thing that moves kills the penis. It is living thing, literally. See what I did there? Nobody can go like that unless you are of the supernatural. Even the supernatural get tired of that shit. You know what? That whole family is fucked up. All of them think that their problems can be either fucked, sucked, drunk and/or smoked away."

I look at her like she grew another head. _Mom said almost the same thing. They sure are related._ She points her horse whip at me, saying, "Back into position, concentrate on levitating the table. If you can, expand your horizons on what else you can lift with your mind." I stood up &amp; concentrated on the table. "Instead of concerning yourself with that Ghost shit, even though I enjoyed the movie myself, the boy really needs some help. Your mother is not going to help him. It's already a problem that his sister is seeing her. Neither of us like that damn family." _Well damn man, I didn't even know you could enjoy a movie._

"Ow! Can you not?" I say as I felt the horse whip hit my arms. "No, you are still busying yourself in your mind about that mess. Be thankful that it's me hitting you. Cause your enemies will have your head on a platter once your concentration fails." "Aww, you care." I smiled, then frowned &amp; said, "For a second." "That's all you're getting from me. Now, clear your mind. Goood, let the hate flow through you." Jasmine states as she looked at the table. _Really? A Star Wars reference?_ I try not to over exert myself, I feel my power oozing out, smoothly leaving my body to do my bidding. I lift the other materials that was in the vicinity with ease. Jasmine looked at the materials floating in the air, quietly impressed.

"Good, now we are getting something. Now, put all of my expensive things down or that's your ass!" She says as she continues to smack my ass with the horsewhip. _Really woman?!_ I start to put the stuff down calmly until I heard Don and Jon say, "Hi Bon-Bon!" I lost concentration but my aunt put her hand up and everything breakable was still. _Damnit!_ I turn around to see it was William(21), Richard(18, 2 months older than me) &amp; the twins Don(10, 2 minutes older) and Jon(10) at the door. William is the one with beautiful dark chocolate skin, beautiful eyes, good looking nose, lovely straight teeth behind kissable lips, a very nice symmetrical face, neat haircut &amp; a nice-looking little goatee. Put all of that with the build of a college football star, which he is alongside Jesse at Whitmore. Richard was a light shade of brown. A lean build, almost lanky, but not really. A big curly afro that is always looking perfect, a little mustache growing above kissable lips, nice boyish smile, good looking nose, lovely brown eyes, and a symmetrical face. Now the twins, I cannot tell which is which. The both have lovely bone structure, lovely shades of brown, adorable starry eyes, lovely smiles, and awesome brown hair. Plus, dimples! Our family is freaking handsome.

"That is something else that needs to be tackled. Losing concentration on the situation at hand." She lowered her hand down as the things descended down. Don and Jon ran up to me to squeeze the life out of me. _I missed you both too, sure are strong for a 10 year olds._ "Hey small portion. Sorry bout that." William says as he comes up to join in the hug. _Man, I'm just getting all the love._ Richard shakes his head as he walks around us, going into the kitchen. _Ok, a dick move._ "Nice to see you too Richard!" I scream to the side that was free. The three bodies let me go to greet their mother. "Hi momma!" the 3 boys say in a happy unison. Her face could not stay neutral, she was happy to see her family. Aww, so sweet. The door opens to reveal her husband Demetrius, a fine man. And I mean** FINE!** He looks like a football star that hasn't let the money get to his head. Strong arms, beautiful body, beautiful eyes, beautiful symmetrical face, his lips, my god, yes! A lovely smile, his hair is as soft as a sheep. A sexy goatee and just EVERYTHING about him screams **YAAAAAAAASSS!** He was walking in with the family dog Killer. It looked like they went jogging. Killer rubs against my hand to be petted, which I much obliged to her. "Hey, we're home. Hi Bonnie. It's nice to see you." Demetrius says as he hugs me while drenched in sweat. "Great to see you too, I'm drenched along with you. Thanks." I said as I hugged back_. His hugs are bone-crushing and pleasant. Yay me._ I thought as I take him in. "Sorry Bon. I'll get you a towel." He says as he lets go to see his wife. Her demeanor was breaking every minute.

"Hi Zhané." he says as his voice dropped an octave. "Hi Dimitri." My aunt says while looking embarrassed, but she sure loves this man as he loves her. _Man, I thought mom &amp; dad were bad._ "How are you and our little girl?" He says as he puts his hand on her stomach. She puts her hand on top of his. "You are making me look bad in front of Bonnie. We're supposed to be training." Jasmine whispered to Demitri. _Well, dang. Where the love go?_ "You are not supposed to be stressing yourself out. Please stop. Jacques would not like that either." Then they share a passionate kiss for a minute. _Awkward._ "Hey guys, there is still a teenager here. You're just as bad as Auntie Jacques &amp; Uncle Dominic." Richard screams as he disturbs his parents intimate moment. Richard looks at me &amp; says, "Hi Bon. Sorry bout that." "That's fine, use to it." I say as I go into the kitchen to hug him. I was beginning to think that you didn't care." "I do, just a lot on my mind." As I let go, we enter and greeted with Slinky licking Killer's nose. Killer &amp; Slinky seems to be enjoying themselves. "Well, this will be an interesting day."

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed yourself. Please read &amp; review. I will post the pics of what Jasmine's family looks like on Tumblr. Look for epicyaoibamonbear. Much love my sweet babies.


End file.
